


Favorite Things

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Desert, Dirty Talk, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Snuggling, cudding, sleeping bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Melinda need to huddle up for warmth and things are totally not awkward at all. Nope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Things

“Well, this isn’t awkward.”

“Why would it be?”

“Because we’re cuddled up in a sleeping bag together.” Phil swallowed. “Naked.”

Melinda shifted against him, trying to get comfortable in his arms. They lay in a sleeping bag, cuddled up against each other. Their plane crashed on their way back from a mission and left them stranded in the middle of nowhere. Desert everywhere. Hot during the day, cold during the nights. Since the plane had stopped burning a few hours ago, they had just themselves to keep warm. And they weren’t naked, they still wore underwear. “It’s protocol.”

“And not awkward at all.” He sighed and she felt his breath on her neck. “Aren’t you glad it’s not awkward at all?” he asked.

“Relax.”

“I’m relaxed!”

She ran her hand over his left arm. He flinched. Relaxed, her ass! “Your whole body is tense.”

“I’m sorry.” He sighed again. “The last time we were this close to each other was … never, I think.” He swallowed. “Well, we were close but not physically. I think we’re pretty close on a friendship sort of base.”

“This really freaks you out.” He was rambling and he only ever rambled when he either needed to think things through or when he was nervous. She nibbled on her lower lip. His body felt good wrapped around her. Warm and safe.

But he was clearly uncomfortable.

“You gonna be okay?” she asked.

He shifted behind her, creating even more distance between their lower bodies. “I’m making this awkward for you, aren’t I?”

She had thought she could cuddle up with her best friend without it becoming a problem. Looked like she had been wrong. And it had been so long since she had laid with anyone like this, a warm body pressed against her, just holding her. Then again, she didn’t want to be this intimate with anybody else but him. Sex, yes. But never cuddling.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“It’ll be over soon.”

“I’m not …” He took deep breath. “I didn’t mean … You have really soft skin, Melinda.”

He said it like it was a bad thing. “Excuse me?” She turned her head to look at him.

“It’s not that I don’t like it,” he continued quickly. “I might like it too much.” He closed his eyes, his lips thinned. “And please stop wiggling.”

She hadn’t even moved that much! “Are you getting turned on?”

“Nope. Because I keep thinking about dying puppies.”

She grinned. That was horrible. Absolutely horrible. She looked back into the desert and squeezed his arm. “It’s okay, you know. It’s human.” Phil Coulson was not repulsed by being this close to her, he was turned on. Yeah, she liked that much better. She could work with that. Her smile brightened. Behind her, Phil stayed silent. It was a very loud silence.

“What?” she asked.

No answer. He wriggled a little behind her, but that didn’t change their positions much.

“I can hear you biting back your words,” she said.

He sighed and leaned his forehead against the back of her head. “We know each other really well, don’t we?”

She curved her back to press it into his chest. “I like to think so.”

He hissed. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“Your erection won’t scare me away.” She ran her hands over his arms. “I can handle it when things get hard.”

He chuckled. Such a lovely sound. “I missed this,” he said.

“What?”

“You giving me shit about stuff.”

That made her grin. “Mocked you plenty since I came back.”

“I know. You spoil me.” There was a smile in his voice. “You can stop now.”

She could kiss him. She really wanted to kiss him. And to press her ass against his groin to feel how hard things really were. Instead she covered his right hand, that rested under her chin, with her left and squeezed it.

“You mean so much to me.” His voice was low and soft.

“Phil.” She loved him.

“But what if we take things further and then things go wrong and you leave?” he asked.

Taking things further? Her heart skipped a beat. Oh Gosh. She shifted in his arms, trying to turn.

He squeaked. “What are you doing?” he asked.

What did it feel like? “I want to look at your face.”

“But it’s dark.”

“Starlight.” And she really, really needed to see his face and get into a position that’d give her easy access to his mouth, in case she needed to kiss him.

“Melinda “ he tried, then she accidentally hit his stomach with her elbow. “Ouch,” he gasped.

“Sorry,” she mumbled. She was almost done. He had rolled on his back and she lifted her right leg and he bumped into it with his knee. “Stop moving!” she told him. Geez, she was flexible but he made this unnecessarily tough.

“Oh God.” His eyes closed, he complied. He pressed his head back against the ground as she straddled him. “Happy now?”

Not quite yet! Now she rested on top of him, her legs on either side of his body, her breasts pressed against his chest. His hot cock pressed against her groin. As soon as they’d get out of this damn dessert, she’d get him to a space where she could not only feel his skin against hers, but also look at his naked form. And there’d definitely be no underwear.

“Melinda, please …” he groaned. His hands held on to her hips. She wasn’t sure if he tried to get her off his erection or closer. She doubted he knew either.

He felt so good between her legs like this and she wanted to rub herself against him, to kiss him. But that had to wait. She cradled his face. He had his eyes tight shut, his lips pressed together. Such a pity. She longed to kiss him. “Phil, look at me.”

He opened his eyes. In the starlight they looked dark grey. She loved his eyes.

“What kind of next step are you talking about?” she asked. She wanted to be sure.

“Relationship. - No. - We have that already,” he corrected himself. “I value your friendship so much. I value you.”

“Then what?”

“Romance.”

Oh, yes, please!

“The whole deal,” he said.

But she had to ask, “You sure you want that? With me?”

He frowned and tilted his head. His _don’t ask the obvious_ look.

Still, she needed him to say it.

“Yes.” There was no doubt in his voice.

Yes. She thought the same. An absolute yes. Smiling, she bent down and pressed her lips gently against his, before she pulled back to look at him.

His eyes were widened, his gaze jumped between her eyes and her lips. “I don’t mean just sex though that’ll be great.” He squeezed her hips. “I mean -”

“I love you,” she said.

“Yes,” he breathed. “I mean that.”

They smiled at each other. He moaned, when she moved again. - This time off his body.

“What …?” he asked.

“If I don’t get off you, I’ll kiss you,” she said and slid her left leg over his, so she could settle down next to him. “And we can’t have sex in this stupid sleeping bag.” She placed a kiss on his shoulder before she rested her head on his chest. Oh, she wanted him! But they were surrounded by sand and things would get uncomfortably messy. And she had no condom. And they could get caught by the rescue team. Hopefully Trip and Skye would find them soon!

They arranged themselves until they were nestled up against each other, his right arm around her shoulders, his left hand resting on her hip. She slid her left leg above his, just a little bit, just to feel him closer. Her hands stayed on his chest. She wanted to run them over his body, to slide them beneath his boxers and massage his cock, feel his weight. Feel how hot and hard he was. But that was a very bad idea. For now.

“Just to get things straight,” he said slowly, “but kissing me would lead to sex?”

Most definitely. She was already wet for him. “As soon as we’re back home, I plan on having you in my bed.”

He ran his hand over her shoulders, which drove her mad and was absolutely not helping. “How exactly do you plan on having me in your bed?”

Dangerous question. Easy to answer but the last thing she needed was getting turned on by dirty talking him. She rubbed her legs together.

But he had asked so nicely. “First, I’d get you completely naked,” she said.

He swallowed hard. “You?”

“Naked too, obviously.”

“Obviously …” He sounded very pleased with that.

She smiled. “And then I’d like to straddle you and ride you until we both come.”

“That is …” He cleared his throat. “That’s a great plan.”

“Phil?”

“Hm?”

“Tell me about your favorite things.”

“Your skin,” he said quickly. “Your eyes. Your lips.”

“No, something distracting!”

“Oh.” He chuckled. “Yeah, that’s probably wiser.” He squeezed her shoulder. “Wanna hear my favorite non-sexual fantasy?”

She nodded.

“Punching Tony Stark into his arrogant face.”

She laughed. This wasn’t awkward at all. And she couldn’t wait for them to get home.


End file.
